1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver adapted for use as a support for an electrical circuit board or the like of an electronic cipher key mounted as an anti-theft device in motor cycle for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 9 and FIG. 10 are plan figures of a conventional key cylinder of a motor cycle. In FIG. 9, reference numeral 31 refers to a key cylinder, 32 is a top bridge which is linked to a support 34 which supports a shaft of a tire and a handle shaft 33 from both sides. 44a is a key insertion hole. An engine is stopped by the key cylinder 31 by withdrawing a key 49 from the key insertion hole 44a of the key cylinder 31. Furthermore theft is prevented by locking the steering.
However recently, paralleling the developments in various fields of electronically controlled devices, there has been increasing demand for a motor cycle with a mounted electronically controlled anti-theft device due to demands for improved security. Such a device is envisaged to have an attractive external appearance, high waterproofing, ease of mounting and low cost.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problems and has the object of providing a receiver with an attractive external appearance, high waterproofing, ease of mounting and low cost.
A receiver according to the present invention includes an antenna storage section which includes a coil which receives transmitted data from an electronic cipher key, and a circuit storage section extending from said antenna storage section in an intersecting direction with respect to said antenna storage section, said circuit storage section storing a circuit board which processes transmitted data from said coil, said antenna storage section and said circuit storage section being integrated.
A receiver according to the present invention wherein said antenna storage section including a coil which receives transmitted data from an electronic cipher key is disposed in parallel with an inserted face of a key in a key cylinder and extends from said antenna storage section in an intersecting direction with respect to said antenna storage section, and said circuit storage section which stores a circuit board which processes transmitted data from said coil extends in a direction of key insertion, said antenna storage section and said circuit storage section being integrated.
A receiver according to the present invention wherein said antenna storage section and said circuit storage section are exposed.
An antenna storage section of a receiver according to the present invention wherein a hole adapted for insertion of an electronic cipher key is opened and said circuit storage section is provided with a mounting indentation for said circuit board on an inner face. An outer face of said circuit board is formed in a non-indented and non-protruding shape (hereinafter xe2x80x9cflat shapexe2x80x9d).
A hole opened in an antenna storage section of a receiver according to the present invention is formed so that a key insertion face of the vehicle key cylinder is visible.
An antenna storage section of a receiver according to the present invention is disposed on an outer side of a key insertion face of a vehicle key cylinder.
A circuit board stored in a storage antenna section of a receiver according to the present invention is connected to an antenna on a side on which said antenna mounting section is mounted with said circuit storage section and an output harness can be withdrawn from an opposite side to said former side.
A receiver according to the present invention provides a waterproofing means on a withdraw section of said output harness.
A circuit storage section of a receiver according to the present invention is adapted to store a molded circuit board in a mounting indentation provided on an inner face of said circuit storage section.
A receiver according to the present invention includes a plate-shaped resilient member adhered to a face of said mounting indentation storing said circuit board opposite said circuit storage section of said circuit board.